


oh dear~

by sassturbathor



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Feminization, M/M, ooc, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassturbathor/pseuds/sassturbathor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy likes to dress Johnny up. Sometimes it spirals out of control, but both of them seems to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, it was used to be a practise, before I write my hiddlesworth series, but then I decided to upload it for [a special snowflake](http://bowtie-bunny.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [this pic does things to me](http://media.tumblr.com/a178d2e06d9c5a1c775ff6619b4321e5/tumblr_inline_mroy2dQegh1qz4rgp.jpg)

'But Jimmy-' 'I thought you trust me.', the taller man whipers against Johnny's neck. 'You look wonderful.' His raw voice is like a thrill to Johnny's small body. He exhales shakily and looks at the reflection again. It's him in nothing but the lingerie that James picked up for him. Simple black panties with a matching garter belt, making his already pale skin looking even more pale. His never ending arms wander down to Johnny's thighs, reminding him that he wears stockings with lace. The large man in his suit places a kiss on the small neck and sucks lightly on it. The love bite can be seen by anyone anyway. It portrays his property. That Johnny is his good boy and not anybody else. Johnny shivers visibly around his lovers arms and holds back his moan. In a matter of seconds, James spins the smaller man around and pushes him roughly against the mirror. Johnny gasps as he feels the cold against his bare back. James couldn't resist to smirk upon the sight of his boyfriend in the underwear. It took him a long time until he convinced Johnny to wear them. The sudden rush of Johnny's hooking leg around James' waist interrupted his thoughts and pulls him into a wet kiss, exploring each inch of their mouths. 'Oh Jim~', Johnny moans as they pulled apart. 'Do you want it?' James asks gravelly. His fingertips brush along Johnny's half hard cock. He bucks his hips forward to earn more friction. Too much of a tease, yet not enough for Johnny. 'Please.', he whines. James pulls Johnny's other leg up, so he can wrap his legs around the wanting hips. How much he desires those hips slamming against his ass. Over and over again. They share another sloppy kiss, full with tongue action and teasing bottom lip bites. 'For today, you've been a good boy.', James said. Johnny's lips twitch upwards. 'You deserve your reward.', he whispers, then wandering down to tease the small earlobe with a light tug. 'Downstairs, my love.' is all Johnny wanted to hear.


	2. a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to read it. Just personal stuff.

Maybe, I shouldn't have posted it here. Maybe I should post it as seperate work, but I can't. This is important!

This author note is going to be a longer one, but simply because I need to share some things and get some facts clear;

Almost two years ago, I met a wonderful person and it was pretty random if I'm honest. I spammed my followers with a couple jimohnny pictures and she was like super duper happy, just because I spammed her timeline with her OTP. Of course she got my attention. We had a couple conversations and yelled at each other like there's no tomorrow. Our conversations got more personal and we started to trust each other more and more. The situations in our lifes were unacceptable and we knew about it, so we tried our best to cheer each other up. She was there when my ex girl- and boyfriend left me and that's what real friendship is. Around new year 2013, I realised that the feelings I had for her have nothing to do with friendship anymore, yet I was caged in another relationship. So I had the choice to forget the thought of having a relationship with my best friend or dump my 'boyfriend' for her. On March, my boyfriend and I decided that nothing works anymore like it used to, means that problem would have been solved, but there is still the risk of losing her, after I admitted my feelings. So it took me a month to collect all my good vibes and hopes to admit it to her. I can remember it perfectly, because I asked her out, before I got my piercing done. I feared both of it, but with the agreement of my girl, there was nothing that could wipe the shit grin out of my face. I was too happy!

It happend on this day. Exactly a year ago.

Can you believe it?

Because I never expected in my wildest dreams that this actually could happen.

She is the sunshine that makes my day (I'm allergic to sunlight, but I'm just trying to be romantic). She knows what makes me smile and I return that favor as good as I can. She is the one who completes my sentences, steals the words that lays upon my tongue and just needed a matter of a second to be spoken, but she's too quick again. Her support is the best I could ever ask for. She pulls me up, when I've fallen on the ground. She is the one who says; 'It's okay.', when I'm crying on her shoulder.

We have a lot in common, but of course we are no double gangers. My OTP changed with the year now and when I tell her about it, she doesn't says; 'I don't care!' No. She gets along with me and understands it. We try to be as interested as possible to each weird fetish we have. That is true relationship, where no one has to pretend to be somebody and just be 100% themselves.

She is the one and I've never been happier in my life.

This is a dedication to my girlfriend (who sadly has no ao3, but that doesn't matter.)

I love you


End file.
